


Will you hang out with me?

by absolutebeginner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutebeginner/pseuds/absolutebeginner
Summary: Everyone forgot Konoha's birthday, except one person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Naive, silly me thought I'd be able to finish this for Konoha's birthday. It didn't happen. Anyway, this is just fluff, so whatever. Enjoy!

Another year, another birthday and everybody had forgotten once again. It was near impossible for anybody to remember Akinori’s birthday if Bokuto’s was just ten days earlier. And it wasn’t like he could actually be mad at him, because it wasn’t on purpose. It was just that Bokuto made such a big deal about his birthday that nobody had the chance to remember Akinori’s. He had long accepted his tragic fate as the day went on and nobody would treat him differently. He was a grown up though, and he wouldn’t get caught up on something as silly as lack of attention from his friends.

By the end of the day he decided that at least his parents would celebrate him at home, so he was looking forward to leave volleyball practice. As usual only Bokuto and Akaashi had stayed at the gym while the rest of the team had already gone home. Komi would usually stay a little longer but he had a strict sleeping schedule so he wouldn’t train longer afterhours. Currently he and Akinori were the last ones changing, except for the aforementioned setter and ace that were still on the court.  
Akinori was just slipping his shoes on when Komi sat next to him at the bench of the club room. He was grinning, his cheeks were still red from exercising, and his warm brown eyes shone brightly.

"Konoha~" he singsonged.

Akinori was not in the mood to solve his friend's homework at the moment as it seemed the only reason he could be this nice. Usually he would just slap his back with astounding force coming from a body as small as Komi's and start yelling his demands on his ears. Akinori had wondered numerous times if lacking an indoor voice was part of the requirements for joining the volleyball team and somehow he had fooled the system as he was perfectly capable of keeping his voice to moderate decibels when needed. He didn't mind Komi’s as much as Bokuto's obnoxious behavior though, but on the other hand, he had a harder time hiding his attraction towards the libero than tolerating Bokuto’s childish demeanor.

He had come to terms that he probably had developed a small, minuscule, barely there, crush on Komi, and being alone with him didn't help concealing his (almost nonexistent) feelings at the moment.

A headache started to form between his brows and not regarding his teammate he kept tying his shoes. Komi didn't seem to be capable of reading his mood as something sharp, corners apparently, was nudged against his ribs making him yelp and almost fall off the bench.

"What the fuck, Komi!?" The shorter boy snorted and waved a brown box at Akinori, the thing with corners it seemed.

"Sorry! Just, happy birthday!" He gasped between cackles.

"Huh?" Maybe his ears were deceiving him.

"Today's your birthday, right?" Komi managed after his laughter calmed down.

"Uh... how did you know?"

"Facebook, man."

"I... didn't think someone would notice."

"Well, whatever. If you think I'm a creep you won't get your present. Some people..." Komi said scowling and crossing his arms awkwardly over his chest because of the box he was still holding.

"No, uh, wow. I just I never thought you'd do something like this... Thank you."

"No problem, dude. Now open it!" Komi said nudging once again the plain looking box at Akinori. Taking it he ripped the scotch tape off the lid and looked inside. The content was as unimpressive as the boring cardboard box. Akinori knew that he shouldn't expect a pompous gift coming from a broken high schooler so he tried to be grateful for the small owl charm, the volleyball keychain, and the gift card from the local sports store. As he was taking the objects from the box he spotted something else at the bottom that made him stop mid-thank-you speech.

“…Is that…? Akinori extracted the small, rectangular piece of pasteboard and showed it to his friend with his most deadpan expression “Uh… what the fuck, Komi…” The card was a Jack of Hearts taken from a deck of cards and it obviously referred to a current inside joke of the volleyball team as the coach had praised publicly Akinori’s versatility on games and Bokuto had come up with the nickname of Jack-of-all-trades. It wasn’t even that funny and Akinori, probably being unfair most of the time, felt almost always compelled to hate anything that came from his loud teammate’s mind. The silly nickname had been kept alive particularly thanks to Komi (who had laughed the loudest when it first was coined) that would compliment Akinori’s performance by calling him that and then slap him on his back or give him an enthusiastic thumbs up, and though Akinori hated the nickname, he loved being appraised by his secret crush, so he would voice his annoyance but he actually enjoyed the exchange with the libero.

It was impossible to stay angry at him. Not when his laugh was so stupidly beautiful as well as infuriating like right now. Akinori tried to look as unamused as possible but he couldn’t help the lovesick smile that appeared on his face.

Komi finally calmed down and wiping his eyes he said "Well, the Jack of Hearts has another meaning today.” Suddenly he turned all shy and avoiding Akinori’s face he continued “I was wondering if maybe you'd like to... um... hang out?"

"We... hang out almost every day" he answered confused.

"Nooo,” Komi whined “I mean like a… date or something..."

"You... are you...? Holy shit, are you asking me out!?" realization washed over Akinori and a big happy smile appeared on his face.

"Okay, Asshole, first off I'm not asking you out! I'm only suggesting that I wouldn't be opposed if you'd like to--"

"Oh my god! You're such a dork! You can't even ask properly! That's why you don't even have a girlfriend!" Akinori said overjoyed. Everything was just too stupid and he was so happy.

"I could have a girlfriend if I wanted, stupid. It just happens that I already like someone." Komi scoffed and glanced away of Akinori's face. It was too comical but then he realized that the person Komi liked was him. Warmth and tenderness spread over his chest and Akinori lifted his hand to Komi's exposed cheek, all red and full, and round, and pretty. Komi was cute and so full of himself, except when he'd expose his feelings like this. Then he would be awkward and clumsy and everything Akinori was witnessing at the moment. He traced Komi's cheek slightly swelled as he was pouting grumpily. It could be his imagination but the hotness increased and the red hue intensified under his touch. Komi dared to look Akinori in the eye, his eyes wide and vulnerable shone with the reflection of the lights of the club room.

"I like you too.” Akinori answered softly. Then he couldn't help the shit eating grin and said “I wouldn't be opposed to hang out on a date either." It was a delight seeing Komi's blush, but unpredictable as he was, a heavy weight (Komi's body) pushed him against the line of lockers that rattled dangerously, and then hot, wet lips and teeth were attacking his face. Akinori tried to contain his enthusiastic friend. No, scratch that... "boyfriend" was the word he was looking for, but Komi was significantly stronger than he seemed and it was after a while that Akinori managed to control the pace of the kiss. He couldn't complain though, because as far as first kisses go, this one was perfect. Komi leaned back to catch his breath supporting his weight on Akinori's thighs as at some point during the make out session he'd moved to straddle him.

"Sorry," Komi said sheepishly "I got carried away."

"Dude, I'm not complaining, okay?"

"...Okay" Komi nodded still not meeting his eyes. Akinori dared to put his arms around Komi's waist and leaned his forehead on the other's shoulder. The boy smelled like recently applied deodorant and Akinori found it really comforting. A pair of arms enveloped his neck and he let himself relax in the embrace with contentment. They let go of one another and Komi pecked rather harshly Akinori’s lips, then he smiled brightly and said “Come on. I’ll walk you home.” Akinori laughed and took the hand he was being offered. They gathered their belongings and walked hand in hand outside of the club room.

"Thanks for the birthday gift." Akinori said after a moment of silence.

"Ah, uh... well, I didn't want to buy something too flashy in case you would reject me, I know it's kinda lame but I'll make it up to you." Akinori took advantage of his height to appreciate the slight pink on Komi’s face and found it the cutest thing in the World.

"That's okay. You can buy me cake next time we… 'hang out'" He said the last word with a sly inflection on his voice. Komi blushed even darker and his hand went clammy but as the cool guy he knew he was he managed to growl "You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

“Probably not” Akinori laughed while squeezing Komi’s hand in reassurance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! English is not my first language so I would be eternally grateful if you point out any grammar, spelling or structure mistake.
> 
> My tumblr account is absolutebeginnerthings


End file.
